The invention is directed to a method for supporting plants and, more particularly, to agricultural support stakes having a unique construction as described herein.
Support stakes are used to support plants, bushes, shrubs, and vines. More specifically, for large scale operations in the agricultural industry, support stakes are used to support tomato and cucumber plants. Because the fields in which these plants are grown are replowed each year, there is a need for lightweight, temporary, support stakes which can be removed each year after harvest and replaced wherever new plants are grown.
In the past, support stakes have generally been made of various materials, including wood, metal, plastic and even concrete. These support stakes have a number of disadvantages. Wooden stakes are derived from a limited natural resource, namely trees, and have a limited life expectancy. Support stakes made of metal tend to oxidize. Plastic support stakes are not always strong enough to bear the weight of large plants. A continuing need therefore exists for strong, inexpensive, removable, lightweight support stakes.